


Ridiculous Festival (Or Not?)

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, RoyalAUChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Alpha Prince Chanyeol didn't expect to find his mate in a ridiculous festival his dad celebrates annually.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Ridiculous Festival (Or Not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ridiculous Festival (Or Not?) is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note : Hey! It's my first time joining a flash fic fest so hopefully I didn't do that bad. Special thanks for the mods who is willing to help me fix the grammar! Enjoy!

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he wears the specially tailored suit designed only for him. It’s the annual festival that his dad always celebrates. 

To find your soulmate.

_How the hell am I supposed to find my soulmate_ _at such a festival?_

Ridiculous. Chanyeol tidies up his tie at the thought of it. He will make it quick. 

“Your Highness, His Majesty has requested for you.” 

Chanyeol sighs. “Okay.”

Chanyeol is used to being the center of attention. He walks to his dad who seems to enjoy the festival. Chanyeol bows to his dad.

“Your Majesty.” 

“Chanyeol, finally!” His dad excitedly says. “I already found potential suitors for you. The prettiest omegas I can find at this festival.” 

His dad leads Chanyeol to a few men and women standing in line. Chanyeol locks eyes with each of them but he feels no sparks. His inner alpha didn’t react to any of them. Chanyeol shakes his head as he pesters a sad smile to his dad.

His dad nods and dismisses all the omegas. “Hey, it’s okay. You can go around and see if someone catches your eye.” 

Chanyeol holds himself back to not roll his eyes. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Chanyeol then excuses himself to go and enjoy the festival with his bodyguard, Alpha Kim Jongin.

“My dad is ridiculous, Jongin.” Chanyeol complaints when they are already mingling with the party attendants. 

“It’s his way of saying _‘Go get married, Son’_ ” Jongin mimics the King. “You’re way too old for an Alpha to be mateless. Even your brother, Alpha Prince Sehun, has mated and his omega is carrying pups, Your Highness.” 

“Right.” 

Chanyeol turns his head around to find a beautiful man dressed in navy blue suit with a hint of gold. His silvery hair compliments the beauty of his milky white skin. Chanyeol is naturally drawn to him. Without even realizing it, he’s already walking towards him.

Chanyeol feels excited as a faint strawberry smell fills his nose. He straightens his shoulders, then like the usual greetings he does, Chanyeol puts one hand in front of his abdomen and one in his back then bows.

“Greetings, Your Highness.”

Chanyeol’s breath stops when he fully sees the mysterious man. 

That’s when it hits him. His inner Alpha starts imprinting on him.

**_Mate. Mate. Mate_**.

“Alpha Prince Park Chanyeol.” He smiles. “Greetings. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol can’t find the right word as his inner Alpha keeps screaming that Baekhyun is his mate. “I—” 

“Alpha.” Baekhyun cuts him first, bowing to Chanyeol. “My Alpha.” 

“Can we go somewhere quiet? I think we need to sort this out.” 

“Lead me, Alpha.” 

Chanyeol shivers at Baekhyun’s voice calling him Alpha. He just wants to listen to it everyday. It feels addicting. Chanyeol leads them both to his tent, both of their bodyguards waiting outside.

“I’ll cut to the chase. I’m Alpha Prince Chanyeol, Crown Prince of Ignis Kingdom.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath as he can’t take his eyes off Baekhyun. “And you are?” 

“Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun answers politely. “From Lux Kingdom.”

Lux Kingdom rings a bell in Chanyeol’s head. It’s the kingdom that’s famous for their prized omega, coming from the royal blood, but apparently no one ever sees their face. Chanyeol’s heart picks up. 

“If you’re carrying Byun in your name, you’re surely of blue blood.” 

“I am.” Baekhyun locks their eyes together. “I am the famous omega from Lux Kingdom.”

***

Chanyeol is pacing in his chamber as his dad ordered him to stay inside until one of the guards calls him. Telling his dad that he has imprinted on one of his guests, _importantly_ , the prized omega from Lux Kingdom, seems just wrong. Now he’s locked up in his chamber, wondering what happened to his omega. 

_His omega_.

Even the sound of it is exhilarating. 

Chanyeol’s inner alpha keeps pushing him to go and break the door, court his omega immediately, mark and mate him. He’s not even in his rut but something about his newly found omega makes him want to claim and show him to the world that Baekhyun is his mate. That Baekhyun belongs to him.

His door opens but Chanyeol is a hundred percent sure it’s not Jongin who enters his chamber. A sweet, fresh strawberry scent fills up his nose. 

“Alpha.” 

Chanyeol turns around to find Baekhyun standing there in his door. 

“His Majesty has let me stay the night in your chamber.” 

Chanyeol’s breath stops. What the hell is his dad thinking? Dealing with his own pheromones? 

“..and you can officially start courting me.” 

“Sorry?” 

Baekhyun smiles as he steps closer to Chanyeol. “Yes, my Alpha. As much as my inner omega wants you to mark and claim me, we are royals by blood thus it’s only appropriate for you to court me first.”

“You’re right.” Chanyeol agrees, calming himself down. “Let me court you properly, my dear omega.” 

***

To be mated with someone as beautiful, smart and sassy as Baekhyun is still an amusement for Chanyeol. They mate as soon as they’re wed and soon after, Baekhyun is carrying their litter . 

“Yeol, can you get me strawberries?” 

Chanyeol looks up from his document that he’s reading. “You can ask Kyungsoo, my love. He’s standing beside you.” 

Baekhyun pouts as he gestures to Kyungsoo to help him to stand up, marching with his big belly to Chanyeol. “I. Want. You. To. Get. It.” 

Chanyeol laughs. His pregnant omega is sure something else. Chanyeol always thought that his omega is an independent one because unlike usual omegas, Baekhyun is able to give him political advice behind the door. But he’s wrong. Baekhyun has been an emotional roller coaster ever since he began carrying their pups and most importantly, Baekhyun can’t stay away from Chanyeol. 

Not like that Chanyeol doesn’t like it.

In fact, it’s the opposite. Chanyeol likes it a lot, having his omega around him. Baekhyun’s scent soothes him.

“Okay.” Chanyeol stands up and moves closer to Baekhyun. He plants a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s hand, then another one in Baekhyun’s big belly. “Anything else, my love?” 

“I want you to scent me tonight. I smell like shit nowadays.” Baekhyun complaints. “I like it better when I smell like you.” 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Your scent is sweeter than usual, though.” 

“Wait, really? But the palace doctor says I still have one month due.” 

“I think so.” Chanyeol sniffs Baekhyun’s neck. “Or is it because you’re my omega?” 

Baekhyun laughs and pushes Chanyeol away from him. “Go get me my strawberries, Alpha. The pups are complaining.” 

Chanyeol kisses the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. “It’s you who’s complaining.” 

Maybe his father’s festival did help him to find his destined soulmate. 

It wasn’t that ridiculous, after all. 

It wasn’t, because Chanyeol found his mate, beautiful and stunning, 

Standing there in the middle of a crowded festival.

Chanyeol won the biggest prize. 

The legend omega's heart, Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
